


Safe Haven

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Continental Hotel (John Wick), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: She was sipping on her third coffee this morning when she noticed John walking across the roof. His head pointed in her direction, as if he was searching for her. Strained she tried to make sense of what was going on when she saw Winston pointing the gun at John, shooting him numerous times, before John fell down from the roof. Her mug shattered on the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

When Violet heard of the High Table first, she thought it came straight out of a novel. A council run by the worst of worse people that only operated by their own rules without ever getting caught. No way something like this could work. Turns out it did.

12 years later, she now had her own Law firm right next to the Continental Hotel, which was basically the safe haven for anyone who worked in the world of the high table. No business (that mostly meant killing) could be done on the grounds of the hotel without consequences. To her knowledge that never happened before. At least until John Wick killed Santino D’Antonio 2 weeks ago.

The dumbest fucking thing he could have done.

Violet had known John for 12 years now. Some would say would say she owed him. She would say, they were friends. Even if he refused to acknowledge that. He didn’t need friends, he always said.

He had found her on the street. After her husband had killed her baby daughter and threw her away on the street, like she was trash. It was pure luck he had been there that night. Just after finishing his latest contract he had planned to walk straight to the Hotel to have a drink, when he had seen her unconscious in a dark entrance. Only wearing a white shirt, which had blood all over it. Her face swollen and bruised. He couldn’t walk away from that.

John had taken Violet to the Continental that night. He had payed for her room and made sure that the doctor took care of her, before he left her. Turns out he went straight for her husband that night. She never saw that fucker again.

From that day on, she was part of the criminal underground. She made a lot of money, taking care of the legal issues of some of the deadliest people in the country. And was protected by said people.

She had lunch with Winston, the manager of the hotel, once a week. If you could have friends, people you trusted, it would have been him. And John of course.

Violet saw him from time to time. They had dinner on a regular basis during the years. He had a weird sense of humour and even laughed at least two times during the 12 years (at least when Sophia had been present).

He was, still is, an attractive man. She would be lying if she denied that. Secretly she would admit to herself that she was in love with him. She never acted on those feelings though. And after years and years went by, she buried her feelings and moved an.

She had helped him, when he had bought a beautiful house, just outside of New York. He wasn’t shy to admit, that he had no idea of the legal stuff, that went on with purchasing a house. And she had been happy to help.

It wasn’t that long after that, that John met Helen and fell head over heels for her. He even left his past behind for her. To start something new. Violet had been incredibly jealous at first.

Which was a normal reaction until she met Helen by coincidence. Neither John nor Violet had planned for that meeting. Violet had been at John’s, it was his birthday after all, when Helen came over. She didn’t know it was his birthday and had rebuked him for not telling her. That was the first (and sadly last) time Violet had seen John blushing. John Wick. Blushing.

She was impressed by the woman, who had managed to steal John from the world of assassins. Without having a single clue about it. Helen held power over one of the most feared assassins on the planet. And she didn’t know.

She hadn’t seen John until only a couple of weeks ago, when he came back to the Continental after quitting 5 years ago. She was on her way out of the Hotel, after dinner with Santiano of all people, when she saw him. He didn’t acknowledge the surprised looks he got, when he entered the hotel.

His eyes landed on hers and she saw so much pain and anger, that she had to take a deep breath.

“John.” She neared him slowly.

“Violet.”

“What happened?” She had asked.

“Later. I need to see the manager first.”

She had later found out that Iosef Tarasov had stolen Johns Car and killed the dog Helen gifted John, after she died. That kid had only ever made trouble.

Violet hadn’t seen John after he went for his revenge, got sucked back in by Santiano and became excocummunicado for killing him.

But she saw him now. On the roof of the Continental, talking to Winston and a women, she had never seen before. She had heard the gunshots in the late evening, when she wanted to get home, but decided it would be safer to stay at the office. Violet had no idea what was going on at the Continental but she wouldn’t risk dying because a cross bullet.

She was sipping on her third coffee this morning when she noticed John walking across the roof. His head pointed in her direction, as if he was searching for her. Strained she tried to make sense of what was going on when she saw Winston pointing the gun at John, shooting him numerous times, before John fell down from the roof. Her mug shattered on the floor.

Without thinking she ran out of her office, taking the stairs down. He couldn’t be dead. She never even thought it was possible for him to die. He had survived everything he went through. He couldn’t be dead. He was the boogeyman god damn it.

She exited the building and ran down the street to the alley were he fell. When she went around the corner, she could see a body in the middle of the street. She hadn’t noticed she was crying until she knelt down beside John to look at his face. Her vision was blurry and she tried to take deep breaths.

_Pulse. Does he have a pulse. You have to check if he has a pulse._

She checked or a pulse and almost sobbed when she felt it. He was still alive. Head shaking she tried to think of the next steps.

_I can’t call an ambulance. I can’t ask for help at the hotel. Jesus, I’m going to kill Winston myself. What do I do? I can’t move him, he might have spinal damage._

She didn’t see the 2 men approaching her first. She was trying to find a way to get John out of here.

“You’re the lawyer. Violet Turner?” She jumped when the first one spoke. He looked like he was homeless. Only the golden watch he was wearing didn’t fit the picture. _The bowery king people._

She pushed herself up to stand.

“Yes.”

“You know John?” The other one asked.

“Yes.”

“You know what happened?”

“I saw Winston shoot him from my office.”

Both of them nodded at this information. A movement from behind them distracted her. A dog came running for them. John’s dog. She had seen him mostly with Charon but she knew it was his. The grey Pitbull stopped in front of John and started whining after he sniffed him.

A groan came from John and he started coughing.

“Okay we’re going to take it from here.” Violet had already forgotten about the two men.

“What do you mean you’re going to take it from here?” Violet asked them blinking.

“We have doctors. They can help him, if he agrees to the Kings terms.”

“Terms…” She muttered. _But what other choice do you have._

“Dog…” John muttered. Violet kneeled down again, trying to see John’s now opened eyes.

“Only you could survive being shot and falling down a building you damn idiot.” Violet whispered as she leant down. John coughed again.

“Take dog. I’ll find you.” He muttered again, his eyes closing.

“You heard the man. We need to get moving, before someone else finds him.” One of the men spoke again.

Violet only nodded, standing to take the dog gently by his collar. The two men picked John up from the ground and carried him down the street.

“You should leave before they come looking for him.” One of them shouted before they disappeared down a subway station.

Violet looked down at the dog and sighed.

“Come on. Back to the office. I need to make a few calls.” She said and started to walk back, the dog following on her feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

The safe house was in a little town in Scotland. Called Huna. Huna Wick, Violet read when she passed the sign. That was either the most brilliant, or the dumbest idea John had ever had. A safe house about a half hour far from the actual town called Wick.

Rolling her eyes she made her way past the few houses and drove down the road to the cliff. She hadn’t seen any other house in 10 minutes when she saw a little house in the far end of the road on a cliff.

The dog, she really had to give him a name, jumped excitedly when the car stopped. 

She exited the car and inhaled the fresh air.

John had told her about this little cottage he had as a safe house. He had never used it. She was the only one he ever told about it.

Violet opened the door of the car to let the dog out.

He ran past by her down to the little cottage that sat on the end of the road, overlooking the ocean. _Peaceful._ Was her first thought. She didn’t know what to expect. She didn’t even know if she was really supposed to be here. It was his after all. But he had given her the key. The last 6 weeks were absolute hell.

_3 hours after she had found John on the street she sat in her office. Staring blankly at her computer screen. The dog lay to her feet, he hadn’t left her side ever since they came to her office._

_She jumped when her office phone started ringing. Cursing to herself she picked it up._

_“Violet my dear. How are you today?” The voice of Winston came to her ears. Overcoming the urge to strangle him through the phone, Violet took the phone between her shoulder and her ear and leant down to pet the dog._

_“Tired Winston. What the fuck went on in your hotel last night? I couldn’t leave the office and had to sleep on the couch.” She was truly interested in what had happened._

_“Let’s just say, we redecorated a little.” He chuckled._

_“I don’t think blood on the walls will be something everyone appreciates.” Violet muttered, scratching the dog behind it’s ears. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? I’m kind of in the middle of something.” She continued._

_“Always so forward. But I don’t want to keep you up from your work. When have you last talked to John Wick, dear?” Winston finally asked._

_“Really talked? On his wedding day.” She lied._

_“You haven’t seen him ever since. I thought you two were friends.”_

_“You asked when I had last talked to him, Winston. I’ve seen him a couple of weeks ago, when he came back to your hotel. Is there a reason you’re so interested in John?” Violet pressed. The dog long forgotten, she wandered to the same spot on the window front of her office, were she had seen Winston shoot John only a couple hours ago._

_“I have some business with him.”_

_“Since when does the hotel manager need an ex assassin to take care of business? I thought he retired.”_

_“Oh well you would be surprised.” Winston laughed. Violet rolled her eyes._

_“Let’s talk about this business over dinner next week.” Winston offered._

_She would rather drink acid than have dinner with him. But she also wanted to know what was going on. And she didn’t know when, or if, she would see John ever to get some answers._

_“Sure. I’ll be there as always.” Violet said after a while._

_“Great. Have a nice day. And let me know if you hear something about Mr. Wick.”_

_“Will do, Winston.” Violet said and ended the call._

_What a mess this all was._

_Suddenly having a dog, a dog which was so John Wick’s dog, didn’t go unnoticed at all. Not that she had counted on that. It probably didn’t help that the first person she saw on her way back home on that day was Charon._

_“Miss Turner.” She spun around, hearing Charon’s voice. She just got out of the office and was about to enter a cab._

_“Charon.” Violet smiled at him._

_“I never took you for a dog person.” He had eyed the grey dog and recognized him straight away. She could see it in his eyes._

_“Well I’m not one to let a helpless animal die on the streets. He doesn’t have a name tag, I’m about to take him to the shelter.” She had lied._

_“Of course. Have a nice evening, Miss Turner.”_

_“You too, Charon.”_

_She cursed to herself the whole ride home. It wouldn’t be long before people would become suspicious. There always had been talk about her and John back in the day. He wasn’t the most sociable person. John had never really talked to anyone except her and Winston. And Marcus. Being the one person everybody turned to when they had the most impossible tasks to take care of, made him a target. That’s how he had explained it. Every person he would get close to, potentially could become a target._

_“But we are friends.” Violet had said on that evening 9 years ago, sipping on her wine in the Continental restaurant. He had just come back from a job in Greece and called her to have dinner. John had looked at her. His eyes tired and defeated. Shaking his head. Sighing._

_“No. No we are not friends, Violet. And we never can be.”_

_“Aren’t you lonely?”_

_“I’m good at being alone. Always have been.”_

_“There’s a difference though. Between being alone and being lonely. Like who do you talk to about random stuff?”_

_“Random stuff?” He had asked, confused._

_“Yes like. What kind of ice cream is better. Ben & Jerry’s or Häagen Dasz?”_

_He had laughed at that. She had smiled. After that they had continued their dessert in silence._

_“I have you to talk about random stuff.” John said, when he had helped her into her coat, after dinner._

_“But we aren’t friends.” She had said._

_“No we are not.” He had said and squeezed her hand, before leaving her to go to his room._

_She had decided to continue working like nothing happened, because to everyone else nothing had happened. She left the dog at home when she got to work. She had Dinner with Winston. Without killing him. And without getting any information at all about anything that had happened. But she felt watched. Like someone was watching her every move._

_She hadn’t heard anything from John._

_Until 4 weeks after the incident she received a random package in the office._

_Opening the package she found a key, a passport and a letter._

_The passport had her picture in it. Everything else was different though. The name she read was Amelia Miller. She opened the letter and started reading._

_You wanted out of there before me. But you never knew how. So here is how. Take this and go somewhere safe. They know that you know. Winston knows. You’re not safe in New York. Leave and be happy for once._

_Your friend_

_“But we aren’t friends.” She had smiled sadly._

Her journey to Scotland took a whole week. She couldn’t just book a flight and disappear. If Winston really knew, he would have every eyes and ears available on her. So she took a plane form JFK to London Heathrow and there rented car to drive all the way up to Iverness, where she bought an old Range Rover and drove the rest of the way to the cottage. All under her new name.

She didn’t really know where to go first. There were a couple of places she always wanted to visit. Vienna. Jerusalem. Stockholm. But none of those seemed right to her until she remembered the conversation she had with John. About his safe house. It was on the day she had helped him with the contracts for his new house, when he had mentioned having a safe house in Scotland no one knew about.

_“We need to fill this out and we should be good to go.” Violet had handed him the papers and John had started filling them out right away. They had met at Violets to go through the papers._

_“How honest do I have to be with these?” John had asked after a while._

_“Honestly, I don’t know why you didn’t just gave the owners a bag of money and leave them be, but you wanted to do this the right way, so I’d say, as honestly as possible.” Violet had chuckled._

_“So this asks if I have any other properties.”_

_“Well. Do you have any?”_

_“Not to the knowledge of anyone.”_

_“Then cross no and be done with it.”_

_Violet had been writing on a contract and didn’t notice John looking at her right away. Looking at her working on something had always been calming for him. The concentrated look on her face. Her eyebrows wrinkled. The pencil behind her ear. He wanted her to be safe. Even when he wasn’t there to make sure of it._

_“Violet. I do have a house in Scotland.”_

_She looked up from her macbook._

_“Nobody knows about it. It’s in case something happens and I have to disappear.”_

_“Okay. Yeah you shouldn’t write that down in the papers then.” She had advised smirking._

_“If you ever feel you have to escape I want you to go there.”_

_“Why would I need to escape?”_

_“You never know. Just promise me you remember that there is a place in the north of Scotland were you could escape.”_

_“Okay. Where exactly is it?”_

_He had smirked at that and wrote the address down for her._

She was standing with that little piece of paper in her hands in front of the cottage. Violet wondered when John purchased this land and if he had personally ever been here. She had helped sort out a couple of safe houses through the years and usually the person purchasing a safe house never had to be there. Except if something happens.

“Dog!” She shouted down the Hill. He came running back to her and run right past her into the house, after she opened the door with the key John had sent her in the package.

Violet didn’t really know what to expect from the cottage. It looked very tiny. She walked through the little hallway to come into a big bright room. The complete side facing the ocean was made of windows. A big sofa sat in front of it. She would love to sit there the whole day, looking out.

The whole room reminded her of John’s old house back in New York. She hadn’t expected the little old cottage being that modern on the inside. There was a grey kitchen on the opposite wall with the fitting counter. Right next to it a hardwood dining table with 6 chairs. Countless books where storraged in a huge shelf which ran on the left side of the windows. It had to be hundreds. Opposite of this wall was a huge Fireplace with 2 cosy looking armchairs in front of it. It was beautiful.

Dog, the dog (she really really needs to find a name for that dog) sat happily in his dog bed. Narrowing her eyes she looked through the room. For a house nobody had ever lived in it was surprisingly clean. No dust. No Spider webs. The dog bed had to be new. John never had a dog until a couple weeks ago.

Violet went to the fridge and opened it to find it fully stocked. The freezer too.

Head shaking she made her way up the stairs. The staircase ended in a huge white room. The bedroom. There was no door. The stairway ended in the bedroom. The bed was standing across the big window to overlook the ocean, similar to the living room. A huge TV hand on the wall, countless DVD’s laying underneath it.

There was only one door. That had to be the bathroom and the closet. Opening the door she saw empty shelfs and clothing rails to her right side. On the left there were a couple of clothes. _Johns._ She thought. He had always been prepared for everything. Sighing she went further down to end up in the bathroom. A big walk in shower to her left, a huge bathtub to her right. Everything in a bright grey.

If you knew John you could see him inside every detail of this house.

Why would he put so much effort in a safe house, when he wasn’t planning on ever living here?

She had seen safe houses. They usually only had what it need to survive a couple of weeks. They sure as hell hadn’t a walk in closet and a bathtub were at least 4 people could fit in.

Maybe he had planned to come here before he met Helen.

Violet really hoped she could ask him all the questions she had one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The second chapter. I know where this story ends, but i'm not quite sure how to get there atm. Which has mostly to do with me having no idea how to deal with the mess at the end of Parabellum without either John killing practically every person of the high table or being killed. I'm open for ideas ;-)  
> Otherwise this will be a very Violet centered story because i love her.  
> Thank you for reading this little story :-)


	3. Chapter 3

10 months later

Getting out of her Law Firm was easy. Colin Cho had been after her for the last 4 years. The Cho Clan was one big member of the High Table and Colin Cho the youngest of them. He was one of the biggest douchebags Violet ever had the displeasure of meeting.

So he naturally was the first one she approached, when she had decided to leave New York.

Faking her own death had been a little bit trickier. While not having many friends, there were many people who knew her. And they knew about her and John. If there was something to know about.

Aurelio was a mutual friend of hers and John.

And he was the one who took care of her car crashing and burning out until only fragments of her DNA could be found in it. Aurelio had sent her a video from the news that night.

Still she had made her way to Scotland with 3 layovers just to be sure.

Now, 10 months later she finally started to enjoy the normal life. A life without having her guard up 24 hours a day. Without having to deal with criminals.

Here blond long hair was now cut to a bob and coloured black. Which made her blue eyes pop. She liked that look. She was Amelia Miller here. Nobody knew about her past.

Not that many people would know her here anyway.

Her only neighbour was an old lady in her eighties and her house was almost an half hour walk away.

She hadn’t heard from John. By now she came to think of him thinking she was actually dead. Or him being dead. The thought of that constantly accompanied her. Much like the dog John left with her. She still hadn’t named him. But he was listening to dog, so why change it?

Violet, never would have thought about being so content in living so far out of a city. For the first 3 months the only other people she saw, were the ones in the grocery store she went to every 2 weeks.

The days were spent with reading, walking with dog, enjoying the bathtub and watching countless movies.

A half year after she got to Scotland she decided to finally get an internet connection.

She was sure, there was a reason there wasn’t one installed in the first place, but she couldn’t continue rewatching the same movies and series.

She had started the Christmas morning with a long walk down the cliffs, running with dog on the beach. It was freezing cold, but there was nothing on this planet she enjoyed more. The sand beneath her feet. Dog running into the ocean, trying to chase a bird.

Now, living in New York, seems like it was in another life. Which by certain points it was.

The first thing she did after she came back from her walk was to put more wood into the fire to warm her freezing feet. Dog lay on her feet in front of the fire place, warming himself and her feet. She really grew to love this dog. Her only friend.

She intended to spend Christmas in bed, watching the golden girls. Which she did. Dog was laying with his head in her lap, enjoying being pet. She must have fallen asleep at some point. Woken up by the missing warmth of dog, she sat up in bed and saw that there was light downstairs.

She was 100 percent sure she put them out when she went upstairs.

 _Think. You need to think. Where were the guns?_ She ran to the wardrobe, as quiet as possible and opened the safe on the end on the left side. There were several weapons in there. She decided on the smallest one and began to load it.

In all her years of dealing with her clients she only had to shoot someone once. Still, she went to the shooting range quite regularly to keep her form. Another thing John had insisted on. He argued that he would feel better if she knew how to defend herself.

Who could be down there? She didn’t know anyone from here. And certainly not to the extant that would justify someone just strolling in her house in the middle of the night. _Johns House._

Maybe they were searching for him. Maybe someone was here to kill her. Maybe…

Shaking her head she sneaked to the top of the stairs, that led down. Violet stood there for a while. Listening to any sound that she didn’t know. She could hear low mumbling. Breathing in deep she tried to clear her mind, and began to slowly take the step downstairs.

The light came from the kitchen. The lights above the counter were on. Looking through the room, she tried to find the intruder. There still wasn’t any sign of dog. _Please don’t be dead._ She repeated inside her head, while scanning the room. She saw a bag next to the entrance. A big one. On the kitchen island was a big box. A key ring next to it.

“Your aim is still shit. You need to grab the gun with both hands, if you want to shoot someone.” She heard from behind the kitchen island. Her breathing got faster and she let the gun sink. Dog came trotting to her, siting smiling in front of her. She had to dream again. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind. Her brain was messing with her. There was no way…

She saw a hand grabbing the edge of the counter before a body came into view.

“John?” She whispered disbelieving. His long hair was gone, his clean shaven face had a couple of fading bruises and healing cuts. Tired eyes were looking at her. Putting the gun down, she walked to stand in front of him. Hesitantly she reached out to touch his face to be greeted with his soft skin.

“You’re really here? You’re alive?” Tears were forming in her eyes.

John leant into the hand that was touching his cheek. To see her. Actually see her alive made the last months worth it. It had been the longest time without seeing her. She didn’t know that though. Even when he was married he made sure to look after her.

“You’re still as beautiful as back when I first saw you, Violet.” John said. She shook her head, letting her forehead sink on Johns chest. He was really here.

“Stop it.” She whispered into his chest.

The scent of mint and lemon filled his nose. Her hair still smelled the same. Even after all this years. He really had been blind. All these years. His first thought 10 months ago, when Winston shot him, and he fell down the building wasn’t rage. It was sorrow that he didn’t have the chance to spent more time with her. That she wouldn’t have someone to protect her. That she would never knew how he really felt about her. She had no idea, how many of her so called clients wanted to see her dead. She always had been helplessly positive. Even in a world full of crime and death. He had killed a dozens of people in her 10 years of practicing. Without her knowledge. He never wanted her to work in such an environment. But it kept her close to him.

Until he met Helen. He fell head over heels for Helen. She was everything he ever wanted. Or so he thought. He loved her. But not being honest about his life with her, made him doubt it.

“What happened, John? Are you safe?” Violet asked, looking up at him.

“There is no high table any more. We all are safe.” He told her. Nodding she put her arms around him and breathed out relieved. She didn’t see the small smile on Johns face, as he put his arms around her.

They were standing only holding each other for what felt like hours.

“John?” She asked after a while.

“Hm?”

“You look weird without hair.”

John low laughter filled the room.

They were sitting on the couch facing the ocean, when the sun came up.

“Have you ever been here before?” Violet asked him.

“I only saw pictures.”

“I love it here. The first month I slept on this couch watching the sunrise and sunset every day.”

It felt like a dream to him. Sitting here. Alone with her. Watching the sun come up above the ocean. No more killing. No more negotiating. No more. It felt different being out this time around. He knew nobody would dare to come back to find him.

Not after what he did.

“You are thinking so loudly, I can almost hear it, John.” Violet said after a while.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, looking at her.

“Don’t be. It’s comforting having someone here for a change. I thought I would end up a cat lady in a couple of years.”

“You hate cats.”

“I know. It’s a matter of saying, Jonathan.” She laughed.

He got up after a while, remembering something. Violet snuggled into her blanket as he got up.

John got back with a little package which he handed to her, after sitting next to her. A little closer this time.

“What is that?”

“It’s Christmas. It’s your present.” He stated.

“But I don’t have anything for you.”

“That’s okay.” Coming back to her was his present.

Smiling she carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. She had packed in a hurry before she left New York and left everything behind. It would have been suspicious if someone came to her old apartment and everything was gone. So she settled on a couple of clothes and some photos.

What she did forget however, was the snow globe John had gifted her on the Christmas after he had found her on the streets. In it was a beautiful ballerina girl.

 _It’s for the days you miss your little ballerina the most._ He had said back then. She missed her little baby girl every day. She would be almost 13 years old by now.

She was staring at exactly this snow globe right now. Carefully she put it in her hands, shaking it slightly. Violet couldn’t help the tears that were forming in her eyes.

“How… How did you find this?” She turned her body, so she was facing him.

“I had Aurelio get some stuff from your apartment after everyone was convinced you died. The rest is in the box over there.”

She took a shaky breath.

“John. Why are you doing all this? Getting me out of New York. You had to have someone over here before hand. The fridge was fully stocked. There was fire wood cut outside. You didn’t even know if I would come here. And now you bring my old stuff here. And I can only imagine what happened the last 10 months. You always said we couldn’t be friends. But you must have noticed I…”

John reached for Violets hands which were fiddling with the blanket.

“I’ve always cared for you. Always. What makes you think I would stop? I wanted you to be safe, even if I didn’t make it.”

She looked at their entwined hands.

“But there was no way for you to know I would come here.”

“I trusted you to remember about this place.”

“Thank you John.” She looked up at him. His face looked different. Peaceful was the first thought that came to her head. She had never seen him like that.

“I love you, you know?” John confessed looking her straight into her eyes.

“Stop it.” She laughed nervously, avoiding his eyes.

“I’m serious.” John said. Violet sighed and got up from the couch, standing in front of the huge window, overlooking the ocean.

“I’m not good at this stuff. But I need you to know…” John started.

“Don’t. You don’t get to come here after 10 months unannounced and decide to say something like this.” Violet still had her back turned to him.

“It’s not just now. I think I’ve been in love with you for 12 years.”

Tears were streaming down her face by now.

“What about Helen?”

“I loved her too. But even when I was with her, I made sure you were safe.”

“Oh please. We hadn’t seen each other in almost 5 years back when you started your whole revenge shit.”

“Maybe you didn’t, but I saw you every week.”

Violet turned around at that statement.

“You went to get lunch with Winston once a week, didn’t you?”

She nodded.

“I was there every week.”

“Why?”

“To see you.”

“You could have said something.”

“I know.”

“You must have known by that point.”

“I did.”

Shaking her head she turned away from him again. She heard him getting up, feeling the warmth of his body on her back. He wasn’t touching her.

“You know I love you too. Always have. Even when you told me we couldn’t be friends.”

“I know.” He put his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder

They stood there together for a while. Hanging on to their own thoughts. There was so much to talk about. So many things she wanted to ask him. But now they had time. All the time in the world.

“So I have a question.” Violet said after a while.

“Everything.”

“When you decided to get this safe house. In the middle of nowhere. Didn’t you think it would be a little bit too obvious for it to be in a town called Wick?”


End file.
